Mercy Killing
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: Siempre creí que la gente que se suicidaba era débil, tratando de huir de sus problemas tomando el camino fácil, huyendo de la realidad… ¿De verdad es tan fácil suicidarte? No, no lo es, algo en tu vida necesita estar verdaderamente jodido para que llegues a este punto de ya no querer continuar más... Pareja: Style Dedicado a: LuFFy McCormick ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personje


**Hello dear world… Aquí ando yo dando señales de vida y es que desde hace casi un mes quería subir un One-shot Angst (see se para variar) Style (see see yo se que es una gran novedad viniendo de mi) pero es que de verdad quería escribirlo, tenía esa necesidad desde que leí un fic llamado "To see you again" es un hermosísimo fic angst Style escrito por Scarylolita, pero solo está en inglés, de verdad pásense a leerlo es muy bueno :') de esos fics que te hacen llorar por lo bonito que te hacen sufrir (?) En fin sin más he aquí el One-shot c: espero les guste y les haga llorar un rato**

**Dedicación especial a: LuFFy McCormick porque pedías que le diera un poco de amor al Style (?) he aquí el resultado, espero te guste :)**

**Advertencia: como podrán haber deducido por el título hay la muerte de un personaje así que si no te gustan este tipo de fics eres libre de retirarte…**

**Mercy Killing**

Siempre creí que la gente que se suicidaba era débil, tratando de huir de sus problemas tomando el camino fácil, huyendo de la realidad… pero ahora pienso completamente diferente… ¿De verdad es tan fácil suicidarte? No, no lo es, digan lo que digan no cualquier persona toma esa decisión, algo en tu vida necesita estar verdaderamente jodido para que llegues a este punto de ya no querer continuar más, llegar a un punto donde no hay nada más por lo cual luchar, un punto en el que te sientes caminando en medio de la nada, sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber porque continuas, llegar a un punto donde ya nada ni nadie puede hacerte querer vivir más.

Claro que he pensado en todas los efectos que suicidarse traen por consecuencia, dejar a tus amigos y familiares heridos, dejar este mundo para jamás volver a él, suicidarse implica que no habrá un mañana, suicidarse puede ser un error si no se le analiza bien y lo peor de todo es un error terrible, incorregible, no un error sencillo el cual puedes corregir, no un error donde puedes tomar una goma para borrarlo, o incluso un corrector, no, este error es uno que jamás podrás deshacer por eso debes pensarlo bien…

Camino hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y pongo el seguro esperando que nadie entre, no hay nadie en casa pero más vale ser precavido, abro el cajón de mi mesita de noche y ahí está, mi llave hacia la muerte, mi llave hacia mi salvación, un cúter que raramente utilizo para maquetas o alguno que otro trabajo. Tomo aquel afilado objeto y enseguida mis manos comienzan a temblar, es normal, ellas al igual que yo no están del todo seguras de querer tomar esta decisión. Lo he pensado durante más de un mes, un jodido mes en el que he analizado todo lo bueno y malo de mi vida.

-Pero ya lo he pensado suficiente y siempre llego a la misma conclusión-digo en voz alta poniéndome de pie y alzándome la manga de mi abrigo para dejar al descubierto mi pálido brazo-simplemente ya no tengo más motivos que me quieran hacer vivir-las lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro

Primero aquellos que consideraba mis amigos, luego mi familia, todos en mi contra… acosos, burlas, maltratos y abusos ya no puedo más, quise, de verdad que intente buscar un sueño, un deseo por el cual vivir pero no lo encuentro, simplemente ya no, la luz que siempre había al final de mi túnel se ha extinguido, ahora me encuentro vagando sin saber a dónde ir, dándome topes y tropezones que solo logran herirme más de lo que ya estoy, si no hay luz significa que no hay salida, que estoy atrapado que jamás podré ser verdaderamente libre ¿Cuál es pues mi motivo de seguir intentando huir si sé que no hay escapatoria?

Trago saliva en seco y acerco la filosa punta a mi brazo, lentamente comienzo a hundirla en mi piel provocando que la sangre brote, duele, pero sé que es un dolor efímero, que pronto pasará, además ¿Qué es un poco más de dolor si pronto podré dejar de sentirlo? Sonrió al ver la sangre, mi sangre… es tan extraño, no tengo miedo ni me siento arrepentido, tomo el cúter con mi otra mano y repito el mismo procedimiento, ahora ambos brazos emanan sangre, mi sangre, mi vida la cual se derrama por el suelo, la misma que escapa de entre mis venas.

Comienzo a sentirme débil y mareado, mis piernas flanquean y me dejo caer en el suelo, curiosamente caigo boca arriba, uno de mis brazos a mi costado y el otro en mi pecho aun sosteniendo la fría navaja de metal, miro al techo sonriente, la luz del foco está encendida, poco a poco todo se va volviendo negro a mi alrededor y solo aquella luz persiste… nuevamente he encontrado la salida, mi salvación, sonrió ante la ironía de las cosas, no fue la navaja la que me trajo la muerte, ni mis acciones, contribuyeron claro pero el verdadero culpable de todo esto fue el veneno que sembraron alrededor de mi las personas que me odiaron en mis últimos momentos de vida, las personas que me traicionaron, las personas que maltrataron, todos aquellos que violentaron de mí, pero no les guardo rencor alguno… ellos seguirán sufriendo mientras que yo hoy me librare de todo.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, mi oído es el que ahora se agudiza, puedo oír los débiles latidos de mi corazón, como mi respiración se va haciendo lenta y pausada hasta que llegue el punto en que se extinga por completo. Comienzo a ver entonces fragmentos de mi vida, un resumen de lo que fue la película de mi existencia, mi primer recuerdo mis padres sonriéndome, el segundo yo mirándome en un espejo y el tercero, el… Stan, mi súper mejor amigo, mis labios logran esbozar una sonrisa y la película parece enfocarse especialmente en ese fragmento, del día en que lo conocí, como me sonrió por primera vez, como la calidez de su abrazo me hiso sentirme seguro, la película avanza ahora visualizo todo lo que vivimos juntos pero en especial la vez que estaba a punto de morir y el hiso lo imposible por salvarme, incluso estaba dispuesto a dar su riñón por mi… él quería que yo viviera, que estuviera a su lado siempre, pero ni Stan fue una razón suficiente para seguir queriendo estar con vida…

Entonces comienzan los últimos recuerdos, mi cumpleaños dieciocho, Stan abrazándome de una manera cariñosa y protectora, Kenny haciendo algún comentario pervertido y Cartman jodiéndome, unos días después Craig se me declara y al mes tenemos una discusión, Cartman ha gravado todo, todo el mundo se entera de lo mío con Craig, comienzan los insultos, las burlas, el maltrato, mis padres se decepcionan de mí, dicen que soy anormal, que no es correcto, me mandan a una especie de instituto mental para que me curen, el supuesto doctor abusa de mí, arrebata algo más que mi virginidad, arrebata una parte de mi felicidad, le digo a mis padres más ellos no me creen, lo abusos continúan, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo ese dolor cada día, eso parece que ayuda a que mi supuesta enfermedad se cure y salga de ahí…

Cartman y Kenny realizan una fiesta por mi regreso, ellos me embriagan, todo se sale de control y termino siendo parte de una orgía en la cual todos parecen querer probar una parte de mí, no puedo defenderme, el alcohol me lo impide, todo ha pasado, trato de olvidarlo, convencerme de que fue un simple sueño…

Cartman me chantajea con un video de aquella noche, me extorsiona y me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero, cuando me he cansado le reto y como venganza el muestra el video a todo nuevamente a todos en la escuela, de ser el niño bueno paso a ser la puta de South Park, todos se burlan, Stan está decepcionado de mí, la mirada en su rostro duele más que haber sido apuñalado con una daga en el corazón…

Mis padres se enteran por medio de Ike quien ha perdido todo respeto por mí, mi padre me golpea y mi madre me regaña, ya no saben qué hacer conmigo para que deje de ser homosexual, planean echarme, de esa manera no tendrán que cargar con la vergüenza que implica que yo sea su hijo, comienzo a sentirme mal pero ellos me ignoran, no quieren que vuelva a mostrar mi rostro en la calle. Como puedo logro ir al hospital, me hacen estudios, espero con paciencia al fin y al cabo yo sé que mis padres no tardan de echarme de la casa, los resultados llegan, el doctor me mira con preocupación y tristeza, me tiende los papeles los miro y es ahí cuando mi último deseo de vivir muere, de alguna forma he contraído el sida, supongo que es por los constantes abusos que he sufrido y es ahí cuando me digo ¿Si voy a morir, que importa si adelanto la fecha? Al fin y al cabo es algo que va a ocurrir.

-¡KYLE!-escucho gritar a alguien mi nombre pero su voz se oye lejos, a la distancia, supongo que ha de ser porque estoy dejando de ser parte de este mundo, estoy cruzando la frontera entre la vida y la muerte-¡Resiste amigo, todo estará bien!-por alguna razón siento unos brazos que me toman y cargan mi moribundo cuerpo y enseguida ese alguien balbucea unas palabras que no soy capaz de comprender.

-S-stan-pronuncio creyendo reconocer la voz de quien me llama con tristeza y desespero

Trato de abrir mis ojos para ver si son capaces aún de ver algo, por suerte parece ser que sí pues de manera borrosa logro visualizar un hermoso par de ojos azules que reconozco y sé que solo le pertenecen a una persona, a Stan…

-Kyle-pronuncia mi nombre esbozando una leve sonrisa-resiste, por favor…

-P-perdóname, Stan-digo pues sé que después de todo lo que he hecho, presenciar mi muerte es lo peor dolor que pude haberle causado, sabía a la perfección que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y sabía que esta era una de las consecuencias, pero como dije, ni Stan mismo fue una razón suficiente para querer seguir viviendo-Por favor… perdóname

-No Kyle, no hay nada que perdonar, yo… tú… todo estará bien

Una temblorosa y leve sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, y poco a poco con mis últimas fuerzas logro llevar una de mis manos a lo que creo es rostro y lo acaricio, su piel es tan cálida y tan suave en comparación a la mía.

-Stan… te quiero-le digo en tono cariñoso expresando lo que siento de manera torpe, él toma mi mano y le da un beso

-Kyle, por favor no… no me dejes… yo… yo fui un idiota… todos lo fuimos… pero no importa, estaremos bien

Stan… tan iluso queriendo huir de la realidad, negándose a aceptar los hechos

-Adiós…Stan-musito dejando caer mi mano, mi hora ha llegado, al menos he logrado despedirme de él… cierro mis ojos, mi espíritu se ha desprendido completamente de mi cuerpo mortal, miro con tristeza la escena, Stan, Stan aún sigue abrazándome, llamando… no, gritando mi nombre, implorando que no le deje, que resista, yo sé que él quiere salvarme, yo sé que él se niega a dejarme ir, siempre ha sido así, siempre le ha costado trabajo dejar de aferrarse a algo.

-¡Kyle!-sus gritos son desgarradores, en verdad sufre, se aferra a mi cuerpo y me abraza-por favor, yo te amo Kyle, no puedes dejarme

Siempre he creído que la gente que se suicida es idiota, cobarde y egoísta por no pensar en el resto, por no reparar en el error han cometido, odio a este tipo de gente, me odio tanto ahora mismo, de todas las personas que quería o esperaba que me encontraran muerto, yaciendo en un charco de mi propia sangre, Stan era la última persona que quería que lo viera, quería que Stan fuera el último en enterrarse, pero entonces se hubiera culpado a sí mismo… quisiera, desearía que Stan entendiera que no había nada que pudiera hacer… oigo lo que parece ser una ambulancia y enseguida irrumpen unos médicos en mi casa, al ver la escena deducen que han llegado tarde, lo único que pueden hacer es separar a Stan de mi cadáver con mucha dificultad… mi mayor error lo pagaré caro estoy seguro hasta el día que Stan se unía a mí en la muerte, solo espero que ese día no sea pronto…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les removió un tantito el corazón o no? La verdad es que originalmente iba a ser un long shot desde el punto de vista de Stan pero me gusto más desde el POV de Kyle además preferí hacerlo OneShot para no dejar nada inconcluso ya que aún tengo un fic pendiente perooooo que pronto tendrá su actualización :D espérenla (?) ya saben opiniones y eso por review -3- bueno no tengo mucho que decir salvo que… ¡YA VIENE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE SP! *festeja felizmente* si no mal recuerdo inicia el 19 de Septiembre, YEY! En fin ahora si sin más paso a retirarme para ir a dormir jeje ñ.ñ)/ bye bye…**


End file.
